Conventionally, driving support systems for supporting driving of mobile bodies such as vehicles are being developed. Driving support systems are intended to assist driving using a computer based on information acquired from a radar or camera mounted on a vehicle or the like. For example, a collision avoidance system gives assistance to avoid a collision by observing surrounding of a vehicle, issuing a warning to a driver or operating a brake or steering wheel on behalf of the driver whenever there is a possibility of collision. There is a possibility that adopting such a collision avoidance system will prevent accidents beforehand and drastically improve safety of vehicles.
The collision avoidance system projects a target object having a possibility of being collided into a metric space (XY space) using information acquired by a camera or a sensor such as a radar and executes path planning on the metric space to avoid a collision with an obstacle and guide the vehicle to an optimum path. A vehicle-mounted collision avoidance system needs to execute path planning in real time under various environments and requires hardware with sufficient processing capability.
However, XY space conversion processing that projects sensor input into the metric space requires an enormous amount of calculation, which poses a problem of adversely affecting the performance of the collision avoidance system.